


The Crow And The Fox

by IncorrectValk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncorrectValk/pseuds/IncorrectValk
Summary: just side stories about Crow, from KTWA and my OC Apollo
Kudos: 4





	1. A Family

It was so loud and clear but for some reason, Crow’s mind couldn’t put it together that the crackling sound that pierced the cold sky was a gunshot, a sniper shot to be precise. It only took a few seconds before it clued into her head, she turned to look back at her recruit, back at Apollo, who stared at her wide-eyed, a hand clasped at her neck. 

Crow stared at her for a moment, confused. It was only when the smaller pulled her hand away to reveal it covered completely in blood, her neck dripping in blood that the sound of the world pushed past the static in her ears and returned her back to the present time. 

“Av...ery…?” Apollo’s voice sounded so small and so terrified as her hand went back to her neck, Crow moved towards her, her own hand clasping over the Greeks hand, applying more pressure to the wound as a second shot rang out, just missing her head. 

Crow curses, picking up the small woman and ducking behind a rock, crouching down into the snow she lays the smaller woman onto her back, hand still pressing hard against the smaller woman’s neck. With her other hand, she reaches for Apollo’s radio. 

“Shots have been fired, I repeat shots have been fired!” Crow screams into the radio, she reads their coordinates as she looks down at the girl.

“I’m fine really,” Apollo says, pushing crows hand away, “I’m alright.”

“No, Thaila. Just keep your hand to your neck and keep applying pressure. You’re going to be fine.” Crow peaks up from the rock and another shot grazes the rock as she ducks down. 

“Crow! Where exactly are you?” Valkyrie’s worried voice coming through the radio. 

“Me and ‘pollo are pinned behind a rock near the monument of the park, We’re being shot at right now! Thaila has been shot, we need medics, I repeat, Kostas been shot, we need medics now!”

There are tears in Apollo’s eyes as her free hand grips at Crow's arm.

.

“Hold tight! We’ll be right there!” Doc’s thick French accent came from the radio, “Just hold on!”

Crow stares down at the smaller girl and feels for the first time in a long while, fear. She could feel herself trembling as she held Apollo’s life in her hands. “You just gotta keep the pressure on your neck okay Thaila?” 

“Avery, my head feels really really weird.”

“I just want you to breathe okay? It’s all going to be okay.”

“O-okay.”

“Just keep pressure,” Crow says softly as Apollo begins to cough, Her radio cackling.

“Any eyes on the shooter?” Buha’s voice comes through, anger dripping in his words, “Crow, any eyes!”

Crow looks up from the rock, eyes scanning the building before ducking as another shot hits the rock, “East end of somewhere, guys he’s still shooting at us. Gotta be on top of a roof.”

“Copy that.” 

“A few moments out, Crow.” Doc’s voice responds through the radio.

Apollo pats at Crow's arm, looking up at her as she coughs a bit of blood. “That Danut?”

“Yes.”

“Tell him… Tell him not to tell Lera okay?” She panics “She’s gonna be so worried and stressed and-”

“Thaila, stop. Stop talking please.” Crow begs, “Stop talking and focus on breathing please, it's going to be alright.”

Tears begin to flood Apollo’s eyes as she stares up at Avery, she’s choking back sobs as Crow brushes a hand past her head. 

Crow reaches for the radio again, “Guy’s where are you!? We have to get her out of here now!”

Silence as she stares into Apollo’s eyes, she swears she could see her own fear reflecting back up at her. 

“Crow, where are you?” Ember says “I can’t see you.”

Crow is still hovered above the smaller girl, fear surges inside her as Apollo’s eyes begin to close. “No, no, no Thaila.”

“Blisk!” Ember screams.

“Iris!” She screams over the rock, “I’m behind here!”

Ember and Rickett appear around the rock, The firefighter drops to her knees next to the smaller girl, “Thaila!”

“She just passed out! She was just talking a few seconds ago, Ember I don’t know what to do!”

“It's okay Avery,” Ember reassures her, turning her full attention on the girl. “Okay Thai, open your eyes for me okay?” She pulls out gauze from her first aid bag and presses it against Apollo’s neck. “I need you to open your eyes for me okay darling! Come on Kostas, I need you to open your eyes!”

Apollo doesn’t, she stays still, breath dropping as Doc and Apex come full sprint towards them. Crow can’t help but feel panic rush through her as she is pushed aside and left to watch as the three trained medics begin to work on her. 

Crow’s breathing becomes rapid as her vision becomes dizzy, she steps back for a moment. Apollo’s sacred eyes flashing inside her mind as she bites her lip. 

Is she hurt because of her? Is she in pain because Crow couldn’t access the situation fast enough? Is this her fault? Is this woman she sees as her sister going to die because her reaction was fast enough?

Crow drops to her knees once again, this time her hand is clutched at her chest. 

Apex notices the sudden movement and lets out a curse. “Crow’s hyperventilating!” She stands up and moves over to Crow, “Breathe Avery, you need to calm down!”

Crow’s eyes are clenched, as she pulls at her equipment, trying to find air, eyes stinging with tears as she fights her body to get air. 

This is her fault. She should’ve never been given a team, she should’ve known this would’ve happened, She should’ve reacted faster.

She collapses into the snow, the cold tingle of the hard snow smushing under her face as she looks over at Apollo covered in blood. Apex is over her, speaking words that became whispers amongst the white noise of her brain. At some point, her eyes close and she loses herself to the darkness. 

When she opens them again, Valkyrie is beside her. Staring at her with such a worry, she moves to stand over her. “Avery… are you okay?”

Crow looks around, taking in her surroundings. She was lying in a hospital room and everything came back to her. Fear in her eyes as she sits up, trying to push past Valkyrie. 

“Avery, calm down.”

“Thaila, I need to see her!”

Valkyrie holds her down, staring into her eyes. “Thaila is in surgery, has been for a while, we still haven’t gotten an update.”

Crow stares down at her hands as the door to the room opens and Finka steps in, walking towards her. 

“I’m sorry Lera, I couldn’t-”

“Enough of that!” Lera commands, standing by her side. “There isn’t much to be done when a sniper shot comes from nowhere. Doc tells me you saved her life, pulling her to safety and holding pressure to the wound. You kept her alive and I’m thankful.”

Crow couldn’t look the taller woman in the eyes. She felt the woman’s rough hands on her chin, pulling her glance to meet her own. “Avery Blisk, in no way is this your fault. You couldn’t have predicted this happening, you can’t stop things from happening. Thaila will pull through like she always does in these situations and you know, you know how upset she would be to see you blaming yourself.”

“Lera… I could’ve-”

“Shut up Avery.” Finka practically growls, “When you’re ready, the team is out in the waiting room and they would like to see you.”

Finka leaves the room and Valkyrie takes her girlfriend’s hand again, Crow stares up at her. “What of the shooter?”

“Danut got him, almost threw him off the roof, he would’ve if it wasn’t for Kody,” Valkyrie says, a small smile on her lips. “You nearly scared me when they said you were out cold. I hated that feeling, Avery.”

Crow lets out a heavy breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I’m glad we got the sniper… I’m not sure what I’d do if he managed to get away.”

Valkyrie hums at her response as she helps Crow to her feet. There was still blood on her hands, it stained her hands and she could feel her stomach clench at the sight. “I’ll get something to clean that, okay babe?”

Crow gives a nod as she follows her from the room and towards the waiting room where a giant group of team rainbow sat in silence. Kody is the first approach, she gives her a look with her signature eyebrow raise before Crow gives her a small nod. The Italian gave her a quick, tight hug.

“It’s not your fault Avery.” She whispers, “You did good.”

She lightly taps her cheek with a smile before returning to sit between her girlfriends. Karhu gives her a firm nod while Elena gives her a warm smile. It still gives Crow a wave of confusion on they’re relationship but she doesn’t question it. 

She sees her recruits sitting silently in a corner, she walks over and places a firm hand on Buha’s shoulder. “Good job Danut, Iris… Rickett. Thaila will make it through this.”

The three of them look exhausted, Ember practically falling asleep in her chair, head resting against Buha’s shoulder. Ricket is resting her elbows on her thighs, her head hanging heavy whispering words under her breath. Crow’s not sure what to say so she backs away, turning to walk away. 

“Where are you going?” Valkyrie asks after her, Crow looks over her shoulder but doesn’t say anything because she doesn’t know herself. 

She finds herself wandering the city of Toronto for a few hours, the cold of the air nips at her skin but she doesn’t let it bother her. She takes in the big city, taking in the winter festival, watching the people live their daily lives, couples laughing and kissing and dancing in the square like nothing happened only a few hours ago. 

The watch on her wrist beeps, letting her know of the new hour. She stares up at the sun as it begins to set and sighs, Her gaze drops to the cup of hot chocolate in her hand, she finishes it and discards it into the trash bin as something runs into the back of her legs. She turns quickly, staring down at a small child who had fallen down. Crow gives a small smile as she holds out her hands for the little child to take. “You okay?”

The girl nods, sensing the safety in Crow’s presence. “Yes, sorry for running into you!” 

Crow noticed the dropped food by her feet, she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. “Here, buy yourself another one.” 

The girl's eyes went big as she took the money, “Thank you, Misses, uh...”

“Avery.” Crow says, feeling weird about her own name, “No worries, have a good Christmas.”

Crow watches the little girl run into the crowd, disappearing from sight like she never existed, she frowns but thinks nothing of it as she starts heading back towards the hospital. 

She doesn’t quite remember where in the hospital the team was and didn’t really care to ask the nurses for directions so she wanders around until she sees a familiar redhead leaning against a window of a room. “Lera…”

The older woman turns and gives her a look, “How’d you get in here?”

“I just walked in… am I not supposed to be in here? Shit”

Finka makes a tsking noise as she shakes her head, “It’s fine. I’m not going to rat you out. Kinda glad someone is here now.”

Crow stands by her side, finally looking into the room to see Apollo and her heart clenches.

Small innocent Thaila, covered in tubes and wires and a bunch of other crap that crow knew nothing about. The only thing that eased her was the peaceful look on her face as she slept. 

“The doctors think they’ve relieved the pressure on her spinal cord… but they won’t know for sure until the swelling goes down. I should probably tell the team about her but…” Crow puts a firm hand on her shoulder, squeezing tightly. “I’m crazy about her Avery, I try not to be ‘cause of professionalism but she’s turned me inside out, I’ve never met anybody like her… I don’t think I can handle losing her.” 

“Thaila will be fine, you know she’s probably holding out to be dramatic,” Crow tries to joke, awkwardly shifting weight from one leg to another, “Come on Lera, let’s go update the team before they go crazy.”

“Right…”

~~~

The next day comes and Crow was avoiding going to the hospital to see Apollo. She still felt like it was her fault and couldn’t stand to face the team for letting this happen. Buha was sending an endless bombardment of texts telling her to come to the hospital but she couldn’t work up the nerve. 

Another hour passes before she finds herself walking back into the same room again, staring at the sleeping Apollo, Finka sitting next to her. “I uh, brought coffee?”

Lera looked up with a faint smile, taking it gratefully and taking a big sip. “Thank you, I needed this.” 

Crow nods as a doctor walks in behind them, “Ah, which one of you is which.”

“I’m her Fiance.” Lera says standing up from her seat, “Avery here is Thaila’s sister. Whatever you need to say you can say to her as well.”

The doctor nods as she flips the page on her clipboard. “Unfortunately, the latest CT shows a clot in a carotid artery where we repaired the gunshot wound and I think we should remove it. We’ve got a window of opportunity here and if we leave it I’m concerned she could suffer a stroke, neurological damage, possibly even paralysis.”

“So what are we waiting for?” Crow asks, looking from the doctor to Finka,

“With every procedure, there are risks Avery,” Finka explains, turning to the doctor, “What are the risks?”

“We need to clamp off the damaged artery to get to the clot, the problem is she has swelling on the other side and if that swelling increases while we are operating, there’s a possibility that she might not get sufficient circulation which could lead to brain death.”

Crow sees Finka bite back her words, afraid to ask what needed to be asked. 

“How much of a possibility?”

“I’d say it’s unlikely but given her condition, it’s hard to quantify.”

Finka pushes her fingers through her hair as she glances over to Thaila quickly, “What are our other options?”

The doctor, who Crow notices has the name Meghan Ammerati, gives a nod, “We monitor the situation, treat her with anticoagulants and maybe the clot expels itself naturally. It’s a lot to process, is there any other family you should talk to?”

Finka shakes her head, “No… no there isn’t. Doctor, what do you think we should do?”

“I think I should operate, and soon.”

Finka covers her mouth with her hand, Crow can tell she’s trying not to lose her cool. She nods as a tear swells in her eye. “Okay, you can operate on her.”

The doctor nods and quickly leaves the room, leaning the two women alone. Finka drops her head into her hands as Crow crosses the room to crouch in front of her. “It’s going to be okay, Kody often talks about her sister in law and how good she is at her job.”

Finka lets out a small nod, dragging her hand down her face. “Yea…. yes you’re right. Let’s uh, let's go tell the team.” 

When the group of nurses enters room Finka whispers a quick ‘see you soon’ to her girl and Crow leads her out from the hospital wing leading her towards the waiting room that the team had set up shop in. Kody is the first to notice them as she slides off Karhu's lap and walks to them.

“Good news?”

Finka shrugs, “She’s going back to surgery, they have to remove a clot in a carotid artery where they repaired the gunshot wound, the risks are high but… I believe that they can do it.”

“You better be telling the truth about Meghan being a good surgeon.” Crow says firmly, “Apollo better wake up from this.”

Kody lets out the smallest laugh as she moves to hug Finka than Crow. “It’ll be okay, don’t worry.”

“As Apollo would say, it’ll buff.” Alibi adds, a small grin on her lips as her girlfriend shakes her head. “Shut up Tina, you know she would.”

“I think it’s time that we returned to our normal routines… Thaila will probably be unconscious for a while. It’s not healthy for everyone to stay here twenty-four seven.” Finka says in her normal commanding tone. “I’ll be sure to update everyone as soon as I get news. Crow, that includes you too.”

Crow eyes her but says nothing as Valkyrie takes her hand in her own, squeezing tightly. 

“Well, party at my parent’s house,” Kody says, an annoyed smile on her lips. Crow knows how much she dislikes her family interacting with the team, she notices Crow’s gaze and shrugs, silently saying ‘It’s what everyone needs.’

Medusa stands up and stretches before taking one of her children in her arms, Amaru grabbing the other. The team reluctantly standing up and getting ready to leave, Crow turning to look at Finka, “You shouldn’t be alone.” 

“Perhaps not but I just need silence…” Finka says, sitting down on the couch. Thorne turns on the spot, walking back over to the two of them and sits across from Finka. 

Thorne signs something to Finka and the redhead smiles softly as she lets out a heavy breath. “Thank you, Mizuki.”

“If you need anything, I’ll come running Lera.”

“I know, thank you, Crow. Now go have a decent night, maybe bring us some of Mama Ammerati’s dinner, her food is to die for.”

Crow raises a brow and nods, leaving the room to catch up with Kody, Karhu, Mira, and Valkyrie. 

“You ready?” Valkyrie asks, taking her hand. Crow gives her nod as she eyes Karhu whispering something into Kody’s ear, who blushes red and looks at Mira who is smirking. 

“We probably should get going before these three just starting fucking right here.” 

That make’s Karhu chuckle as Kody nudges her elbow into the Finnish woman’s stomach. Mira rolls her eyes, turning away from the two and towards the elevators of the hospital. “They really have no shame huh?”

Valkyrie chuckles at the remark as they follow along behind the three. 

~~~

Finka was right.

The food was to die for. Crow didn’t have a lot of experience with home-cooked food. If she thought Kody’s food was made from the heavens then her mother was a goddess. She ate more than she thought she could and she enjoyed every second. Though there was a pocket of awkwardness about the absence of three of their operators, the team managed to have a good time, jokes, and stories were told. 

Crow will admit that seeing her best friend turn bright red as her parent’s told stories about her made her quite warm inside, laughing as she watched Kody try to hide into the side of Karhu. The team now had ammo to use for weeks and Crow couldn’t wait to watch her friend be embarrassed and squirm. 

Some point in the night, Crow finds herself sitting on the back porch of the mansion, swinging on the rocking seat, staring up at the stars, beer in hand. Kody appears next to her, handing Avery her beer before pulling something from her inner coat pocket.

“Is that a weed?”

Kody turns to her, a grin on her face, “So you did watch the videos!” 

“Of course.” 

Kody smirks as she puts the joint into her mouth and lits it. “I’d offer you a hit but I've been threatened.”

Crow shakes her head as she lets a smile slip onto her lips, “It’s okay Kody. You enjoy it. I’m going to assume it's to prepare yourself for a spicy threesome?”

Kody takes a decent-sized hit from the joint, smiling over at Crow like a cheeky cat. She turns to the sky and releases the smoke, leaning into the bench. “I love winter here at home. It’s so calm and still.”

“It is quite nice here… I’m surprised you don’t try to come home more often.” 

Kody shrugs, taking another hit. “I love my family a lot, I do. It’s just they're a bit much… and now that I'm also dating Eryka, it’s just awkward and I don’t think Er is really comfortable with my big family, which is fine, I don’t know…”

“Better not be getting sappy on my Kodes, I’m not dealing with that.” 

“Coward.”

“Fuck off.”

Kody chuckles at her friend, her grin big. It gives her a sort of ease after the last two days. The smaller woman sighs heavily. “I don’t understand fate.”

“Hmm?”

“Why do they keep doing this too Apollo, too you.”

Crow blows air, watching her breath in the air. “Fates are cruel, they need a scapegoat perhaps and our lives have already been shit.”

“Shut up,” Kody says punching the girl in the knee. “I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Probably.”

The two sit in silence, letting the cold air envelop them, not once do they shiver against it. Kody finishes the joint, smothering what’s left into the snow on the deck, tossing the bud into the distance.

Crow watches the girl almost slip and she chuckles when she looks over at her. 

“Shut… shut up.” Kody stretches with a big yawn, “If you go back to the hospital… Mom will have food prepared for Miz and Lera.”

The back door opens and Karhu steps out, a look of annoyance as her girlfriend turns a bit too fast and slips, falling into the snowy deck. “Dumbass.”

“Hey! You love this dumbass!”

“Unfortunately.” 

Kody gives her a look before turning her body and planting her face straight into the snow, Crow actually lets out a hearty laugh when Karhu curses in Finnish. Kody doesn’t budge in the snow, proving to Crow the stories she heard from Apex and Frost about their missions way back in JTF. 

“You dumbass!” Karhu growls, lifting her girlfriend up and hanging her over her shoulder. Kody doing a good job of playing dead in place. Karhu turns to Crow, “Don’t stay out too much longer, it’s going to get very cold out soon.”

“Thank you, Eryka.”

When Karhu finally leaves Crow to herself, she pulls out her phone from her pocket, scrolling through the messages from Valkyrie and others before her finger hovers over the photo album. It takes a second before she gives in and opens the app. 

Crow felt stupid as she opened the photo album simply titled ‘Kid’.

The first thing in the album was a picture of Apollo, a giant grin on her face as Ember held her upside down off the bleachers. The second was Apollo, sleeping on her shoulder as Crow tried to train her fellow recruits. 

Somewhere along the photo album was a video of Apollo who took her phone and was recording the stupidest things inside Finka’s office. It’s when she hears the girl say, ‘Love ya, Crow.’ That she begins to tear up a bit. She turns her phone off just as Meghan steps out.

“You okay Avery?”

“Yeah… Just scared of losing her.” She says standing up and walking over to her girlfriend. “I think I’m going to go and see her again…”

“Would you like me to come?”

“No… I’d like to be alone.”

“Okay.” Valkyrie whispers, kissing her girlfriend softly before leading her inside.

Crow spots Kody laying on the couch, staring into space as the others are messing around in the open area. Crow moves to stand behind the couch, leaning on top of it. “Kody?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re high and probably won’t give me a clear answer but… What makes a family?”

Kody lets out a long humming sound, rolling onto her back. “A family eh?” Crow says nothing, eyes glued to her fellow operators as they mess around. “Many things make up a Family Av. Loyalty, happiness, annoyances like Buha and Bandit… the fights and much more. Most importantly the warmth and safety of those you deem fit as a family.”

“That doesn’t really answer my question.”

Kody pokes her forehead, “Family isn’t necessarily always blood, it’s the people in your life, the ones who surround you, those who want you in their lives, those who accept for whom you are and what you’ve done.” The Italian scratched her head, making eye contact with Crow, “Families are usually what guides us…. they’re our anchors y’know? Someone who loves you unconditionally.”

A glass shatters, capturing their attention for a moment as IQ begins to yell loudly in German. Kody chuckles lightly as Ash stands up, sipping her drink as she leaves the area.

“So, what makes a family? Simply love and loyalty.” Kody rests her hand on Crow's cheek, making the woman freeze still, “Thai is going to be fine ‘nd I know we’ve said it multiple times, but she’s too strong to go out like this. Besides, someone’s gotta kick your ass.”

Kody yawns loudly. 

“One more thing, What is… what’s the whole deal with you, Eryka and Elena…”

“Hmmm, I met Eryka years ago, it was pretty quick for us to fall but we got separated by our jobs and lost contact. I met Elena when I joined Rainbow, we hit it off and I fell madly. Eryka joined Rainbow and my feelings reignited and Elena understood that… They both give me something different, Ery is I dunno, strength and shelter while Elena is warm and a sense of home. They don’t love each other, but they care about each other…”

“Even in a relationship, you make yourself the center of attention.” Crow attempts to joke, the smaller girl huffs, poking her forehead again. 

“They both provide something different. Elena is soft and gentle whilst Eryka is… rough and hard.”

“I hate that. Never say that sentence again.” Crow mutters, pushing back from the couch, Kody begins chuckling. “I’m going to the hospital.”

“Okie, drive safe babe.”

“Yea, Thanks kodes.”

“No problem!”

Crow wanders back into the kitchen, finding Marina placing a lid on to a container. The woman looks up at Crow and smiles. “Are you going to visit Lera and Mizuki at the hospital?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Marina smiles and pulls out a bag from underneath the counter and begins to fill it with the containers. “You know when Kody first spoke about you… I was afraid she had gotten herself a third girlfriend, not that it would be a big deal of course.”

“Kody… talks about me?”

“Oh yes!” The woman chuckles, zipping up the bad, “Besides Tina and Aria, I think you are one of her closest friends. She speaks of you in such a great manner that it didn’t do much to prepare me for how amazing you are.” 

Crow looks at the ground, a slight blush raising in her cheeks as Marina slides the bag over. The older woman tucks a finger under her chin and tilts it up to make eye contact. “You are an amazing person Avery, an amazing sister figure to young Thaila. You do not have to do much right now, just trust whatever god you worship. They have a plan and Thaila will make it out of this, a smile on her face and a devilish plan. Sit by her side and hold her hand, remember her.”

“Thank you, Marina.”

“No,” She says, “Too you, I am mom.” 

Crow almost fights back when the older woman pulls her into a hug. The embrace was strong and it most certainly startled her. 

“Thank you… Mom.”

She felt a warmth in her chest as the woman turned and went back to whatever she was doing before Crow had walked in. She takes the bag of food and heads outside. 

~~~

She finds Finka passed out on the couch and Thorne playing on her switch. The Japanese woman looks up with a small smile, eyes flicking down to the food in Crow’s hand. “Hey Miz, delivery.” 

Thorne sets the device down and walks over, she looks like she wants to sign something but knows that Crow doesn’t know any. Crow slides her phone out and hands it to the woman, who takes it gratefully and types something to show her. 

“I just got her to sleep, don’t wake. Apollo is still in surgery. Give food please.”

Crow hands the bag of food over to the woman and takes a seat, watching as the taller woman begins to ravish through the food. The radio in the waiting room is pretty low but loud enough that it makes Crow smile to herself as she remembers when she first met Apollo.

…

_ Valkyrie had to practically drag her down towards the gym.  _

_ “This is the worst idea Harry has ever had. I should not have a team.” _

_ “Avery… you are going to be a great team leader.” Valkyrie pushes the door open, the hall filling with music, the song unmistakably Britney spears Toxic. It was blaring loud enough that it drowned out whatever Valkyrie said next as they approached the second set of doors to go inside the gym. The music only gets louder.  _

_ Crow is quick to spot Kody, who is grinning like an idiot beside her tall girlfriend who has a look on her face that Crow isn’t sure if it’s pissed or annoyed’. She spots Caveira next to Twitch, the two whispering something.  _

_ Inside the middle of the ring was four people, she recognized them vaguely from the files given to her from Harry. She looks over at Valkyrie. “Why are three people about to attack that poor child.” _

_ Valkyrie turns and gives Crow a smirk. “Just watch.” _

_ And she does. _

_ The man named Buha and the woman Rickett charge at the smaller woman, She stands still for a moment, waiting for the man to throw a punch that she sidesteps and brings her knee to his gut. She drops to a knee to avoid a punch from Rickett, swiping her leg to trip the Israeli woman onto her face. Ember comes from behind her, sweeping her into a bear hug. Apollo huffs but she does something that Crow can’t quite process.  _

_ Apollo somehow breaks herself from the hug, her leg wrapped around the taller woman's neck as she flips them down to the map hard, making the Redhead grunt loudly. She rolls to her feet as Buha tosses a punch that catches her jaw, knocking her back with stun as Buha sends another few punches into her gut.  _

_ The smaller woman takes it like a champ like it didn’t affect her at all. She grabs his arm unexpectedly and twists it hard. He drops to a knee, screaming something in Romainian that seems to only make the woman smile bigger. She lands a fist straight to his chest and drops him like a sack of potatoes as Rickett charges her, letting punches go in rapid succession that Apollo easily dodges.  _

_ Like she had eyes at the back of her head, the smaller woman drops and rolls to the side as Ember comes from behind with a punch, it nearly gets Rickett. Apollo grins at the two women as they run at her throwing fists and kicks that the small woman easily blocks or deflects.  _

_ It was starting to get on Ember’s nerves and it was easy to tell. She threw a heavy punch that caught Apollo off guard, getting her hard in the cheek. Apollo drops to the mat, staring up with a look of ‘Finally’ in her eyes as a grin meets her lips.  _

_ She’s back on her feet quickly and this time, she charges them. Buha finally back to his feet, looking unimpressed at this whole situation, is the first person she meets. They begin exchanging fists and kicks and at some point, Ember and Ricket had joined in. Apollo was handling the three ve one like a champion.  _

_ Crow watches in awe as Apollo kicks Ember down to her knees and delivers a solid fist to her jaw. Ricket tried to get a punch in but Apollo deflected it, landing a shot to her gut, and the taller woman collapsed to the mat.  _

_ Apollo turns to look over at Buha, the man just sighs and waved his hand, walking off the mat. The small woman raises her arms up in victory, turning to meet the gaze of Crow. _

_ “Hey Cap!” _

_ Valkyrie and Crow move to stand next to Kody, who is grinning over at the small greek woman, giving her a thumbs up. _

_ “There’s no way that she actually did that… they were just going easy on her right?” Crow asks, eyeing the woman as she stood over Ember.  _

_ Kody raises a brow, “Oh no, that was the real deal. Apollo is very good at fighting.” _

_ “Liar.”  _

_ “If you don’t believe me then fight me!” Apollo calls out with a grin, it was only when Caveira called her a coward did she take off her sweater and come to stand in front of the woman.  _

_ “How’d you even manage to make it in this line of business? You’re so tiny.” _

_ Apollo shrugs and raises her fists, getting into her stance. Crow follows suit, they stare at each other for a moment, waiting to see who makes the first move. They sprint at the same time, Apollo drops to slide between Crows legs, knocking down the older girl.  _

_ Crow lets out a grunt, rolling over to look at the grinning Greek. She can’t go easy. _

_ “You good?” _

_ Crow stands ups, smiling softly. “I underestimated you but it won’t happen again.” _

_ The grin that Apollo gives is wicked and she sprints full speed ahead towards Crow. They exchange blows, neither one meeting their marks. Crow takes a step back, breathing heavy. She notes how the smaller girl hasn’t even broken much of a sweat.  _

_ “Think you can keep up old lady?”  _

_ Crow rolls her eyes as Apollo throws a punch in which the older woman pushes it aside and lands a hit straight to the smaller girl's stomach. Apollo grunts, hand dropping to meet the new bruise as Crow throws another punch that the smaller girl ducks and grabs the woman’s arm, pulling it down with force so she could jump up and wrap her legs around Crow's head.  _

_ Crow grunts and drops down to her knees and slams the girl down into the mat hard in hopes to loosen the girl's grip around her neck, it didn't. Crow hulls up the girl and slams her down against the mat multiple times, it stuns Apollo for only a split second before she twists her hips and her thighs tighten around the older woman's head. Crow’s hands grab at her legs, trying to pull them off to get air but the smaller girl’s grip is so tight. She curses to herself and taps her hand against her leg.  _

_ Apollo’s grip loosens and Crow immediately rolls to the side, coughing a bit. “You sure are something aren’t you little one.” _

_ The smaller girl is smiling as she holds her hand out for Crow to take. She hauls her to feet easily enough. “I enjoyed our spar Captain.”  _

_ “Yea... you're really good at fighting kid.” Crow is rubbing her neck as she walks over to Valkyrie. “I just got my ass kicked by a child.” _

_ “You sure did.” _

_ “I think I’m going to like that kid,” Crow says looking at the girl, watching her hang off of Karhu’s arm while cracking a joke, was enough to make even Crow laugh. _

…

There’s a pat on her shoulder as she’s pulled from her thoughts. Thorne is staring at her, concerned eyes.

“I’m good, sorry for droning out Thorne.”

The woman shrugs and nudges her head towards the doctor behind her. Crow stands up and walks over to Dr. Ammerati. “What’s the news?”

“The procedure was a success, we cleared the clot. Thaila will make a full recovery.” the doctor says, looking over at Finka. “Those she is still going to be in isolation for a few hours so let Melinkova sleep.”

“Thank you, Meghan.”

The woman nods and gives her a small smile before excusing herself from the room. Crow lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, hands moving to cover her face. 

“We told you Thai would be okay.”

Crow drops her hands and looks over at the Japanese woman, startled at her voice. “Nice voice.”

“Shut up.” Thorne jokes picking up her switch from the table. 

Crow opens her mouth to say something snarky but stops when she sees a familiar face staring back at her. The face grinning at her, she feels anger rile up in her chest. Thorne follows her gaze and stands up. “Him.”

“Him.”

The man turns and disappears, both women are quick to run out of the room and after him. Weaving in between doctors and nurses, following him towards the stairwell. They chase him outside towards an alley, Crow’s instincts immediately calling her an idiot for following the man into a dark alley. Both women stand at the ready for the man to do something. 

He turns and grins. “Good to see you again Crow… though I was only supposed to show you, I guess your friend here should see as well… see who exactly you are so worried about.” 

“Don’t move. You’re under arrest.” Thorne says, hand moving to the holster on her hip. Crow didn’t even notice that she still had her pistol. 

The man sighs, raising one hand in the air and the other from his pocket, holding up a phone. “This is from M.” Crow flinched at the smallest mention of him as the man tossed the phone towards them. “My time is over here, perhaps we’ll see each other again, Blisk.” 

Thorne moves towards the man as something drops from his waist and erupts smoke around them. The two women begin to cough, backing away from the smoke. “Did he really hit us with a fucking smoke bomb?”

Thorne turns her gaze away from the alley to stare at Crow, a slight glare. “Are you asking me that because I’m Japanese? That’s kinda racist.”

“Wha- No, I didn’t-”

Thorne shakes her and picks up the phone. “I’m fucking with you Avery. Now let's see what that Shitlicker went out of his way to show us.”

Thorne boots up the phone and it opens up immediately to a black screen video. 

“Hello, again Avery.”

The voice sends chills down her spine, she grinds her teeth as she feels the taller woman staring at her.

“I’ve missed you dearly.” The man says with a small chuckle, “It’s a real shame that we didn’t actually kill that small child that you always seem to drag around with you... though I doubt you actually know exactly what that ripper is actually capable of… that you’re protecting a monster. You’re going to wish that we finished it.”

The black screen turns to a video feed, it looks very much like a caged fighting ring. In the middle of the ring was a familiar face. Apollo was hunched over, clothed in white pants and a white sports bra. She had a knife gripped in her hand as a buzzing sound rang out and a large group of men stepped inside the ring, holding different kinds of weapons.

“ _ Let's see what the EKAM has left for us boys! Kill her!”  _

Two men charged at her, she ducked down, slicing the knife at one man’s gut before bringing back to shove the blade into the second man’s spine. The group of men stared at her for a moment before they all charged at her. 

They swung their weapons and their fists but could never seem to land anything as the small woman dodged or deflected everything thrown at her as she picked off each man one by one.

Apollo throws her knife and it meets its target straight in a man’s forehead, he slumps forward as she picks up a weapon off the ground to block a strike, She kicks at the man’s leg and he falls and she brings down the blade of her weapon to his neck. Apollo continued to cut down the men in rapid succession, cutting throats, chopping off limbs, killing with no mercy. 

Thorne is whispering something in Japanese as she watches the smaller woman that they see as a little sister be some kind of monster, ripping men to shreds without a second thought. 

When the final man drops to the group, grabbing at his neck, trying to stop the blood spewing from the wound, the camera angle changes and it zooms into the small girl. Apollo stood there, in all of her four foot eleven glory, practically covered in blood as she stared into the camera, looking unimpressed and angry. 

The video ends there and returns to its black screen.

_ “And she’s only twenty there… you’ve been taking this supposed angel under your wing… now you know she’s a devil… a monster, how does that feel Avery? You should’ve let us kill her-” _

The voice could never finish its sentence as Crow grabs the phone and whips it at the wall, shattering it completely.

“I could’ve pawned that phone, it was an expensive phone,” Thorne says, trying to lighten the mood, but noticed it didn’t even make a dent. “Avery, you know that we don’t have the full story… what she had to do doesn’t define her. We’ve all killed before.”

“That’s not the point Mizuki.” Crow snaps, turning away. “He’s doing this on purpose, he’s trying to get under my skin, trying to take everything.”

“Seems like a dick. Can I kill him?” Crow looks at the woman, who gives a shrug, “Come on, ignore that shit, let's go check on Apollo. Our thoughts are needed on her getting better.”

“If I knew you were like this… I would’ve tried to get you to talk sooner.”

“I talk when I want,” Thorne mutters as she picks up the shattered phone and pockets it. 

The two women return to the hospital waiting room, waking Finka up to let her know of Apollo’s procedure, and the redhead actually begins to cry in relief. Thorne excuses herself to go call the others. 

The next few hours are long and painful, the team rejoins them in the morning, all looking tired and miserable. Crow rests her head on Valkyrie’s shoulder as she replays the video in her head over and over again. The look of hopelessness in Apollo's eyes as she stared into the camera. It made her blood boil even think of Thaila going through something like that and knowing that she was only twenty years old when it happened only makes her angrier. 

It's half past noon when Finka shows back up into the waiting room with a small smile.

“Thaila is awake and as annoying as ever.” She says with a half-laugh, she meets Crow's gaze. “She’d like to see Avery first if that's okay.”

“No it’s not,” Buha says, crossing his arms and faking a look of hurt. Ember punches him hard in the arm, making him almost scream loudly. “I was just joking Iris what the fuck.”

Crow practically runs out of the waiting room and towards Apollo’s room, she almost laughs when the smaller girl gives her a grin. 

“Hey Little Fox, how are you?”

“My head no longer feels weird, so it's a plus.” Apollo says, holding her hands up, “Though I feel like some kinda test subject with all these wires and shit attached to me.”

“I was worried.”

“What? For little ole me?” Apollo asks, grunting a bit. 

“Thai, be careful please.”

“I’m fine, It’ll buff.”

“You almost died Thaila, please.”

“I’ve survived worse things, Avery, I’ll be okay.” Apollo’s smile is soft and warming and Crow wants nothing more than to hug her tightly. “Kinda bummed that I missed Miss A’s food though.”

“You missed out for sure. It was amazing.” Crow teases, “Buha ate almost all of it of course, ‘I’m eating for Thai too’ was his excuse.”

Apollo giggles a bit, her grin growing. 

“Thaila.”

“Yes.”

“Thanks.”

“For?”

“For being you.” Crow pauses, “Surviving.”

Apollo shrugs, trying to play it cool, failing to suppress her grin. “Yea, y’know it was a struggle. The gods promised me some waffles, it was super hard to turn down.”

Crow chuckles at the younger girl, “I’ll make sure Kody makes you all the damn waffles and pancakes in the world when you get home… even if I have to put a gun on her.”

“That sounds amazing.” Apollo laughs and the taller woman can’t help but join her. “Love ya Av.”

“Likewise Thai.”

~~~

A month passes before Thaila finally returns home to the base. She is immediately bombarded with hugs and questions from the team. Behind her Kody shuffles past everyone to hug her girlfriends before they sneak off, Crow making eye contact with her best friend, smirking. Kody flips her off as she jumps up into Karhu’s arms. 

It takes a few minutes before Apollo runs over to Crow and hugs her. 

“Hey Fox, glad to see you home.” 

“Where's my pancakes?”

“Well, considering you just got here with Kody, and we all know where she went, it’s going to be a day or two before you get any… unless you want Buha’s cooking.”

Apollo cringes, stepping back. “No ew.”

“Thought so.”

“I’m going to go find Lera…” Apollo says, stepping past her. “We’ll catch up later okay Av?”

“Yeah Fox, no worries.”

Crow watched her run off, feeling a bit of tension fall off her back to see Thaila back to her old self, yet she couldn’t shake the image of the girl from that video out of her head. It kills Crow to know that she experienced something so harsh and that she can’t do anything about it. 

Crow sighs as she wanders down the halls of the base. Never in her life would she think she’d fall in love with someone, even find someone she sees as a sister.... And it angers her to know that he’s out there, aiming to take it all away.

Why did her life have to be so hard?


	2. What's life without risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side ship of Crow and Apollo :p

Apollo walked over to where her captain was sitting, lost in her thoughts as her hands worked on her bike. Thalia wandered over to the work desk, pushed some items to the side before hopping up to sit. She sat there for maybe twenty-five minutes, quietly snacking on a box of jaffa cakes. 

Crow places the wrench on the ground and stands up, wiping the grease on her tank top. She stops in her tracks when she spots the small woman sitting on her work desk. Avery smirks as she begins to walk over. A spark of warmth in her stomach when she sees the blush in the smaller girl’s cheeks, the way her eyes quickly averted elsewhere. 

“Thalia, what brings you here?”

“Boredom.”

Crow hums softly as she stops just short of being between the smaller girl’s legs. “Thought you and Danae had to do some kind of report for EKAM.”

“We did.” Apollo says, still averting her gaze, “I did my part for it, Dae said she’d handle the rest and dismissed me. I didn’t really know what to do, I just kinda wandered here.”

“Just like the little fox you are.” Crow chuckles, reaching forward and sticking her hand into the box and taking one of the jaffa cakes. “Why are you avoiding eye contact?”

Apollo swallows hard, turning to look over at her captain, still avoiding making eye contact. “Ah, no reason.”

“No reason?” Crow grins, stepping between the girl's legs. The older woman reaches out and softly grabs Thalia’s chin and turns her head to capture her full attention. “Why the blush?”

Thalia feels her stomach flip as Crow smirks in such a cocky way that only makes her fall into the hole deeper. When Avery drops her hands to rest on the girl's thighs, tilting her head with a chuckle. “You make me nervous.”

“Nervous?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because... you’re very attractive,” Thalia starts, her heart racing as Crow runs her hands down the soft fabric of her pants, “And you’re my captain and I like you a lot, more than I should.”

Crow hums softly before pulling away and walking towards her bike. “Wanna go for a ride?”

“Ride? On your bike?”

“Of course.”

“I’ve never ridden on a bike before…”

Crow smiles softly, “Don’t worry about it, It’s easy Thai. Come on.”

Apollo slides off the desk, placing the box of jaffa cakes down and slowly approaches the older woman. Crow ducks down next to her bike, quickly finishing her work on her bike, stands up and walks past the smaller girl towards the back wall to grab her helmet and a helmet for the smaller girl. 

Thalia slides the helmet on, finding it perfectly snug as Crow fastens the strap, making it secure. “How do I look?”

“Like a badass, think I might faint.” Apollo rolls her eyes, watching Crow pull her own helmet on, then sliding her jacket on, smiling up at her. Thalia slides in behind her as Avery starts the engine, feeling the rumble underneath her. 

“Feels intense.”

“It can be for new time riders. Here.” Crow reaches back for the smaller girl's hands, wrapping them around her waist. Even though her jacket, Thalia could feel the warmth from the closeness of Crow, the curves of her body, and she can feel the heat rising in her cheeks. 

“Alright, it’s going to get loud once we start moving fast. And when we go into a turn, don’t try to stay upright, even when it feels like we are leaning over a lot, the bike won’t tip over I promise.”

“I trust you, Avery.” 

The older woman smiles softly, “We’ll start out slow, but once we get up to highway speeds we’ll have to get flat against the bike to help cut the wind resistance… you get all that? I know it's a lot.” 

Apollo nods then repeated it back to the older girl. “I’m ready.”

“Then let's go!”

Crow knocks back the bike's kickstand and guns the throttle. Apollo can’t help but gasp, clinging to Avery’s strong frame as the bike leaps forward out of the garage into the warm daylight. 

Starting out at a moderate pace, Crow’s bike easily slips between cars as they glide through the streets outside their neighbourhood. As they move down a straight section of road, Avery turns her head slightly and shouts so Apollo can just barely hear her through their helmets. 

“How’re you feeling?!”

“Amazing!”   
  


Crow smirks back at her as the bike leaps forward, snarling like a wild animal. Apollo holds tightly onto Crow as the scenery zips, Adrenaline hums through the small girl as Avery smoothly pulls out of a turn, tipping the bike upright again. Thalia drives onto the freeway, following the signs toward the beach. As she merges onto the bridge, the traffic around them steadily picks up speed.

As their speed increases, so does the force of the wind pushing against them, Apollo leans forward just as Crow does the same, pulling herself flat against her back. The wind glides over and around you, feeling almost liquid as you weave effortlessly from lane to lane. The cars around them begin to slow, Crow eases off the throttle of the bike, carefully threading through the traffic jam as drivers honk their horns and scream off gestures at each other in frustration. As Crow moves to turn into an available lane, a car to their left turns their wheel, trying to get to the lane first.

Apollo taps on Crow’s left shoulder hard, making the older woman immediately snap towards the approaching car and she lays on her horn. Apollo watches the driver sink back into his spot as Crow continues into the space, flipping off the man as she passes. Soon, they come out of the other side of the traffic jam and Crow opens up the throttle again. The flash of tail lights, the rushing winds and the growl of the bike beneath her fill Apollo’s senses. It feels like they are flying. 

In the midst of this bright chaos, Apollo feels the warmth of Crow’s back pressed against her chest, their hearts thundering together. Carefully sliding both hands around Crow's torso, Apollo pulls herself even closer into a tight embrace. The wind was too loud to hear anything but Thalia can feel Crow hum contentedly in her arms.

They arrive at the beach a few moments later, Crow nudges the kickstand down and slides off the bike and pulls her helmet off. Apollo just stares at her when she shakes her a bit, running her fingers through her hair, Avery smirks when she catches the girl spotting, “Need help down shorty?”

“Fuck you.”

“Okay.”

Apollo blushes bright red as she gets off the bed, turning away to pull off her helmet. She can hear the older woman chuckling as Thalia puts the helmet on the bike and fixes her braid. “Why the beach?”

“Not sure.” Crow answers, “The pier has a good view, some snacks and games… didn’t really think it through.”

“Nerd.” Apollo walks past her, carefully brushing herself against the older woman as she starts towards the pier. Crow watches her go, eyes definitely not dropping the smaller girls ass, taking in how good she looks in jeans. 

Crow double-checks to make sure the helmets were secured before jogging to catch up with the smaller girl. They walked down the pier in silence, a calm and warming silence. They watched kids play games, laughing at the adorableness of it all.

At one point, they came across one game and the man behind the counter challenged Crow, claiming that she wouldn’t be able to make one shot. Apollo grins when the girl picks up the dart gun, aims it up at the targets, she smirks over at the smaller girl quickly as the man rings the bell. 

Apollo wasn’t sure how long it took but it was definitely under fifteen seconds. The man had his jaw on the ground as Crow smirked back at him. She carefully places the gun down and looks up at the prizes and spots the stuffed fox at the back and points at it. 

“You want that one? You are most definitely qualified for one of the bigger prizes here.” The man says pointing at the giant teddy bear. 

“Yea, The fox will do.”

The man gets the stuffed animal down and hands it over to Crow, wishing her a good day as she walks over to the smaller girl and presents it to her. “A fox for my little fox?”

Apollo grins, taking it and hugging it. “I love it thank you, Avery.”

They continue down the pier, stopping near the end. Crow leans against the railing as Apollo hops up to sit on the thick wood. The taller women looks over at her, noting the bead of sweat dripping from her neck as the girl pulls off her navy sweater and ties it around her waist. The sun was beating down hard on them and Crow pulled off her jacket, tossing it over the railing. 

Apollo’s eyes are glued to Crow's biceps, licking her lips as Crow flexes them. The older woman is talking about something that Thalia completely ignores as she gets lost in thought about all the things she wants her captain to do to her. 

Avery turns and meets the smaller girl’s gaze. “Thalia?”

No response.

Crow moves to stand between the girl’s legs once again, her hands carefully rubbing down her thighs. She stares at the girl, whispering her name softly to shake her back into reality. “Avery… what are you doing?”

“Nothing… yet.”

“Yet?” Apollo repeats as she moves her hands to rest on her captain's shoulders, the taller woman nods as she steps forward, “You’re my captain… I don’t think Harry would appro-”

“Fuck what Harry thinks.” Crow’s voice comes out in a bit of a snarl as she leans forward. “What’s life without risk?”

Then she’s kissing the smaller girl, hands moving to rest on her hips. A moan escapes her when Apollo kisses back hard and the smaller girl’s hands move to her hair. They both lose themselves into the kiss, forgetting that they need to breathe. 

Crow breaks it and rests her forehead on the smaller girls, a smirk on her lips as Apollo drops her hands to the back of her neck. “The team is definitely going to see this as me getting special treatment.” 

“Who gives a fuck about them.” It comes out as a snarl, Crows eyes had a hungry look in them as Apollo brings the older woman's face into her hands. “I want you.”

“Want…” Apollo repeats, her thumb tracing over Avery’s lips. “In what ways do you want me?”

“In my bed. Naked and whimpering underneath me as I fuck you.”

Apollo raises a brow with a smirk, as she kisses the taller girl again, a softer kiss than moments before. She lightly pushes the girl back and hops off the railing, grabs the stuffed fox and looks over at her captain. “Then you better get us back quickly.” 

Apollo winks at her with a devilish grin before turning into a sprint down the pier. Crow’s grin grows as she grabs her jacket and runs to catch up with the girl. 

~~~   
  


They get back to base quickly, Apollo is off the bike and running inside quickly, a fit of laughter leaving her lips as she pulls at the push door. Crow only smiles at her, shaking her head, thinking to herself; Oh this is why I’m acting so weird? This is who is making me a fool? But still, she quickens her pace to join her inside. 

As soon as her door closes Crow picks up the girl into her arms and kisses her as she carries her to the bed where she carefully lowers themselves down. Crow drops her lips to the girl's neck and hungrily nips at the soft skin as a hand slides up her shirt. Apollo is moaning at the contact, her hands are in the taller woman’s hair, gently tugging at every soft bite on her neck. 

“Take off your clothes.” Crow orders as she stands up and pulls off her tank top and begins sliding her sweat pants down her legs. 

Apollo watches in awe, barely moving to get her own clothes off and it annoys Crow who says something and tugs at her pants, hungry for the smaller girl. Thalia raises her hips as Crow tugs her jeans down her hips and tosses them aside, her hands help remove the t-shirt, mouth immediately dropping to her breasts as soon as the bra slips off.

Apollo is moaning loudly as the feel of Crow’s talented tongue on her nipple, she’s arching off the bed, searching for any kind of contact.

“Impatient are you, needy slut.” When Crow's fingers start rubbing against her through her underwear, Apollo lets out a loud moan. It amazes Avery how such an amazing sound could come from someone so small. The taller woman tugs down the lacey underwear and moves her fingers to slip through the girl’s wet folds. 

Apollo gasps at the feel of a knuckle brushing over her clit. Crow looks up and meets the smaller girl’s gaze as her finger get covered in juices, she pushes inside the smaller girl with ease, a smile grows on her lips as she watches Thalia’s eyes roll back and a breathy moan escapes her. 

Crow finds that special spot quickly, kissing Thalia softly when she knows she found it, the girl is already beginning to tremble underneath her as Thalia arches off the bed. Crow starts to fuck her in such an aginisingly slow pace, taking her time to take in the view of the girl underneath her. 

When Thalia whisper’s something under her breath that Crow can only assume was the word that she enjoyed so much, She picks up her pace while slipping a third finger inside. Just as expected, Thalia starts to whimper underneath, her hands grabbing at the back of the taller woman’s neck. 

It takes a few moments but Crow finds her new favourite sounds in the entire world. Apollo’s moans and the sound between the girls legs as she fucks her. 

Thalia tightens around Crow’s fingers, starting to whimper loudly as her eyes open lazily, looking up at the woman, pleading for release. Crow hums softly as she kisses the girl, as she slows her pace down once again. 

“Please daddy…”

Avery’s eyes flicker up to meet Thalia’s soft blue eyes, loving how the words rolled off her lover’s tongue with such elegance. “Okay baby girl.”

Crow brings the smaller girl to her orgasm, watching in complete awe at the mess she has created. Seeing Apollo whimpering and moaning had become her favourite thing to watch. Thalia cries outs loudly, pulling Avery down on top of her, she’s shaking as she comes down. Crow kisses her softly and passionately the entire time, her fingers still pumping in and out of her lover until Thalia mumbles something. 

Crow removes her fingers and pushes herself to stand up and moves to sit beside Apollo on the bed, looking down at her. Thalia is still breathing heavily as her hands rest on her stomach, staring up at Crow. 

Avery enjoys her work, leaning back to rest on her elbow as she leans over to look at Thalia. “Enjoy it, baby girl?” Apollo blushes, averting her eyes. Crow grins, finding a new way to make the smaller girl weak in the knees. “So easy huh?”

Apollo grumbles something again before her hands reach for the strap of her sports bra and tugs her back down for a kiss. Crow lets a moan escape as the small girl kisses her lovingly. 

Crow gets pushed to her back and Apollo moves to straddle her, a small smile on her face, her hazy eyes looking down at her. The older woman brings her hands to rest on the soft thighs of her girl, her heart jumps when the sunlight peaks through the window and splashes itself across Thalia’s olive skin. The girl threads her fingers through her braid, pulling it apart. Crow comes to learn that she loves every little thing about the woman sitting on top of her.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful Thalia.”

The smaller girl smiles, leaning down to kiss her again. Apollo lays flat against Crow's chest,it takes only a few seconds before she falls asleep in the taller girl’s arms. Avery smiles, her hand moving to thread her fingers through the girl's soft hair. 

She was fucked. 

~~

The next day, she walked onto the training ground and looked over at her recruits. Buha yawned while Ember and Rickett were lost in their quiet chatter. Her eyes glanced over to Thalia, who was playing with her armour, avoiding eye contact. Crow grins and walks towards her and stops her hands. “You’re cute when you’re nervous.”

Apollo eyes snap up to meet Crows. She sees the grin on her captain's lips, giving her a sort of sign that the day before wasn’t a mistake or a regret. 

“Let's go already!” Buha complains, bringing all the attention to himself, “I wanna go do other stuff!” 

Crow’s lip twitches as she glares over at him, she was going to cuss him out but stops when Apollo hand grabs hers and squeezes tightly. So instead, she takes a deep breath and looks at her team. 

“Then get your asses down to the site.” Crow orders, “And don’t let me down… you guys lose and I’ll be hearing it from Kody for weeks.”

Buha cheers and turns to run towards the building, Ember and Rickett follow. Crow grips Apollo’s arm and pulls her close. “You better do good yourself baby girl… or you’ll be punished.”

Crow smirks to herself at how red Apollo gets, she turns and heads towards the training building. She lets out a laugh when Apollo runs up to her and whispers “Okay Daddy.” before running to catch up to her teammates. 

She really is making Crow feel like a fool.

A happy fool.


End file.
